Odcinek 7789
5 marca 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Patrick Mulcahey |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7788. « 7789. » 7790. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Shirley, Saul i Sally potępiają BillaW Il Giardino, Sally, Shirley i Saul zjawiają się na kolacji. Saul powtarza Sally, by zamówiła to na co ma ochotę, a Sally wspomina, że Shirley chciałaby spotkać "morderczynię, porywaczkę i trucicielkę", Sheilę Carter. Shirley zarzeka się, że nie wiedziała, gdzie pracuje Sheila, a Sally dziękuję Saulowi za wydanie swoich urodzinowych pieniędzy na kolację. Sally stwierdza, że Bill naprawdę chce ją zniszczyć. Saul zaczepia jedną z kelnerek, aby zamówić więcej wody, przy okazji pytając ją o imię. Kelnerka oznajmia, że nie jest Sheilą, która nie pojawiła się jeszcze w pracy, gdyż musiała coś załatwić. Sally nie może uwierzyć w podłość Billa i stwierdza, że mogłaby go zamordować. Wkrótce, Sally oznajmia, że nie nadaje się na odpowiedniego towarzysza i nie zamierza jedynie narzekać, lecz postanawia wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. thumb|left|300px|Bill oświadcza się SteffyW domu na klifie, Bill oświadcza się Steffy i prosi, by nie myślała o tym, co ludzie powiedzą. Przekonuje, że nie powinna czekać na Liama, lecz zakończyć swoje małżeństwo. Steffy stanowczo oświadcza Spencerowi, że go nie kocha i żąda, by wyszedł zanim zjawi się Liam. Bill uważa, że Steffy w głębi serca uważa inaczej i boi się tego, dlatego go odrzuca. Ona jednak oznajmia, że między nimi do niczego nigdy nie dojdzie i ponownie prosi, by wyszedł. Bill potwierdza, że rozumie jej słowa i opuszcza dom. W holu FC, Charlie stara się uspokoić Pamelę, która rozwodzi się nad tym jak nieszczęśliwi są Steffy i Liam, zastanawiając się, kto do tego doprowadził. Charlie naciska na Pam, która przyznaje, że skończyły jej się tabletki, ale niedługo ma otrzymać nową receptę. Zaniepokojony Charlie przypomina ukochanej, co się z nią dzieje, kiedy nie zażywa lekarstw. Sugeruje skontaktowanie się z jej lekarzem, lecz Pamela myśli jedynie o rozbitym małżeństwie Steffy i ma nadzieję, że Steffy nie podzieli jej losu "starej panny". Pam jest pewna, że Stephanie chciałaby, aby pomogła ona Steffy i postanawia porozmawiać z Ridge'em. thumb|300px|Pamela wyjawia prawdęW gabinecie CEO, Brooke sugeruje Ridge'owi, że zadzwoni do Steffy i sprawdzi, czy Liam się u niej zjawił. Forrester prosi jednak żonę, by dali im czas dla siebie. Ridge wciąż oskarża Billa o doprowadzenie do takiego zamieszania. Niebawem, Ridge postanawia zadzwonić do Steffy, która wyjawia, że Liam się nie zjawił, ale był u niej Bill. Kobieta zapewnia, że sobie z nim poradziła, ale Ridge jest wściekły. Pam chce zapukać do drzwi, ale wstrzymuje się i słyszy jedynie rozjuszonego Ridge'a, który oskarża Billa o próbę ponownego wykorzystania Steffy. Forrester prosi żonę, by sprowadziła Steffy do ich domu, gdyż on musi coś załatwić. Po wyjściu Brooke, Pam przyprowadza Charliego do gabinetu, aby powiedzieć mu o strasznej rzeczy, jaką usłyszała. Zjawiają się jednak Maya i Rick, którzy szybko zauważają, że Pamela nie jest sobą. Kobieta rozpacza i wykrzykuje, że Bill wykorzystał Steffy, przez co jej małżeństwo się rozpadło. Pamela nie znajduje innego wytłumaczenia i wspomina Ridge'a, który ze wzburzeniem opuścił firmę. thumb|left|300px|Brooke chce zabrać Steffy z domu na klifieBrooke zjawia się w domu na klifie i chce zabrać Steffy do swojej rezydencji, gdzie także będzie miała ona możliwość zjedzenia kolacji z Liamem. Steffy oznajmia jednak, że nigdzie się nie wybiera i nie boi się Billa. Brooke zwraca jednak uwagę na pobudzenie Ridge'a w ostatnich dniach i boi się tego, co może się wydarzyć. Steffy ponownie powtarza, że nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a Brooke zgaduje, że Bill czegoś od niej pragnie i potrafi być uparty. Steffy zaznacza jednak, że Bill otrzymał swoją odpowiedź i wie, że nie ma po co wracać. Brooke naciska na Steffy, która przyznaje wreszcie, że Spencer jej się oświadczył. thumb|300px|Ridge konfrontuje się z BillemW swojej rezydencji, Bill spogląda na swój złoty pistolet. Następnie sięga po leżące dokumenty przysłane od Justina, które Bill musi podpisać, aby dokonać wydziedziczenia Liama i Wyatta. Do drzwi rezydencji puka rozjuszony Ridge, który oświadcza "Kazałem ci trzymać się z dala od mojej córki". Jest wściekły, że Spencer ciągle nachodzi żonę swojego syna. Bill upiera się, że jedynie rozmawiali, lecz Ridge powtarza, że dziecko Steffy i Liama nie będzie się wychowywało w normalnej rodzinie, a wszystko to wina Spencera. Bill oświadcza jednak, że szczerze troszczy się o Steffy. "Więc przestań! Wszystko o co się troszczysz staje się zużyte i zepsute. Nie skrzywdzisz już mojej córki", oświadcza Ridge i rzuca się na Billa, który jednak uderza go i powala. "Ty i to twoje pieprzenie o tym, że wykorzystałem twoją córkę, która wiele razy powtarzała ci, że oboje tego chcieliśmy! Opowiem ci całą historię. Steffy pragnęła tego, pragnęła mnie. A ja byłem bardzo zachwycony, mogąc dać jej to, czego pragnęła", oświadcza Bill. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Charlie Webber Kategoria:Shirley Spectra Kategoria:Sally Spectra Jr. Kategoria:Saul Feinberg Jr.